


Love Triangles Suck

by ClothesBeam



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Capritello, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're adults, April, Donnie and Casey have decided to ditch the awful love triangle and give a polyamorous relationship a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangles Suck

**Author's Note:**

> After a season of never-ending love triangle that could have ended maturely, I just needed to get this out of my system. I may return to this with an actual plot after I finish my long list of WIPs.
> 
> I have never been to NYC. Everything I know about it I learnt from cartoons, so sorry if somethng sounds odd!

DONNIE

Donnie came out from under the bed once he was satisfied he had cleaned everything out. It was difficult for him to believe he was leaving the lair and his family behind after being down here for the past twenty years, but April wanted to move to Manhattan to go to university and he was the only one who could _afford_ to live there. It seemed she was determined that both he and Casey were going with her no matter what.

As he bent over to close his overflowing suitcase, a pair of boxers landed on his head. Donnie made a face and picked them off.

“These must be Mikey’s…” he began, but soon trailed off when he saw Casey laying on his bed and waggling his eyebrows at him. He dropped the garment upon realising the rest of him was butt-naked.

“Come on dude! Last chance to ‘do’ in your old room!”

Before Donnie could describe exactly how demented he was, April entered the room with another box of stuff. “Casey! What the hell are you doing?”

He gave a little scream and covered himself. “Close the door, Red!”

“Only if you make yourself useful!” she replied exasperatedly. “Stop being so lazy, we’re meant to be helping Donnie.”

“Casey Jones is no cheap labourer,” he answered flippantly, relaxing now that the door was shut again.

“Oh, he’s just a cheap whore,” April snarked, putting the box down so she could grab him by the ear.

“Ooh, burn,” Donnie teased as he looked through his things to ensure everything was accounted for.

“No, just a successful athlete with his head shoved up his ass,” he retorted cheekily. April had to admit he wasn’t fifteen anymore. He’d managed to put on some muscle over the years.

“Put your clothes back on, we need to unpack this stuff by tonight.”

Donnie gave Casey a self-satisfied smirk before dropping the underpants on _his_ face. April reached out and put an arm around his shell while Casey muttered something about Donnie being allowed to be naked all the time. “Go say goodbye to your family. _Casey_ and I will move this stuff into the Party Wagon.”

He nodded and briefly let a large hand rest on the curve of her narrow waist before moving into the living room.

“You can’t leave me!” Mikey cried, clinging to his brother before he could take so much as five steps.

Donnie rolled his eyes and continued walking across the room with Mikey’s feet dragging along the ground, now that they were the same height. He would be touched if it weren’t the third time Mikey had done this today. “For the last time, I’m just moving across the river!”

“But what if I need something to be fixed?”

He sighed. “Then bring the broken thing to me!”

“Ok,” he whispered as Raph finally yanked him hard enough to break his death grip.

Master Splinter approached him and Donnie bowed politely. “As of today I am no longer your Sensei. But do remember to come back and visit your poor father.”

Donnie smiled widely and moved in for a hug. Mikey soon made that a group hug by dragging Raph and Leo into it. “Yeah, good luck Donnie,” Raph said.

“We’ll miss having you around all the time,” Leo added.

They all pulled back and Donnie smiled fondly, right before Casey staggered out of his room, almost dropping the suitcase. “Careful with that!” he yelled, worrying for his lab equipment.

* * *

 

CASEY

Casey hummed as he chopped the vegetables for dinner. While he liked pizza as much as the next mutant turtle, he had to eat properly alongside his training regimen these days. He heard April giggle as she and Donnie entered the kitchen.

“There, now this place is starting to feel more like home!”

“How did you guys even afford to put down a deposit for this place?” Casey asked. It wasn’t the nicest apartment around, but they were set up in Manhattan.

“Oh, I sold some of our old stuff to NASA,” Donnie replied offhandedly.

“What? How much for?”

“That’s a secret!” he snapped, giving April a sidelong glance. “But this place is ours now, and April’s prestigious uni fees have been covered for this semester, so we won’t have any financial worries for a while.”

“What?” April demanded. Clearly she hadn’t known about all of that. “You can’t just give me twenty-five grand!”

Donnie folded his arms, looking bemused. “If it means you don’t have to go into debt, then yes I can,” he replied.

She also folded her arms and shook her head. “I can’t accept something like that,” she said stubbornly.

“No, seriously April. Compared to what I have, it’s not that much.”

Casey could see April was getting more upset and decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. “What? You’re loaded, aren’t you! You know, I’ve been meaning to get a decent TV…”

Donnie sighed exasperatedly and brought his hand to his face. “Go use your own savings for something like _that_ ,” he grumbled.

“Aw, come on man! April’s not using it! Fess up, you’re making nearly six figures off of savings interest alone, aren’t ya?”

“That is no reason to waste it on something so stupid!” he replied angrily, not thinking to deny it while he was busy telling him off.

Casey glanced at April and could see she was now considering the offer more carefully. Really, you just had to give the appropriate information sometimes… “ _Well_ then, maybe you should think of it as an interest free loan, Red?”

“I…” She sighed, defeated. She _did_ need all the help she could get. “All right then, I guess that’ll assuage my conscience a little. Thank you Donnie,” she mumbled, holding him in a tight embrace.

“All right, peace hugs,” Casey cheered, wrapping his arms around both of them. “My boyfriend is a millionaire genius. Now all we need is the playboy philanthropist part!” He had a bit of difficulty with the last word thanks to his lack of front teeth.

April rolled her eyes. “Well, he already has two partners.”

“Yeah,” Casey murmured, letting his hands drift lower down both of their backs. He found the round curve of April’s highly attractive backside easily, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do once he got to the bottom edge of Donnie’s shell. He poked around the underside a bit before dragging his finger across some tucked away bit of skin.

Donnie jumped and made a choking noise in reaction to this touch. The skin _wriggled_ beneath his fingers before he jumped away. Casey gave him a concerned look. “Uh, was that a good choke or?”

April snorted and shook her head. “You found his tail then?”

Casey tried to remember what he knew about turtles, but drew up a largely blank slate. “Tail?”

She rubbed her forehead, and Donnie still looked mortified. “That’s where his genitals are,” she simplified.

“Oh,” Casey replied, removing his hand and putting it behind his back self-consciously. He would be the first to admit he was a pervert, but at this point in the relationship that was just invasive. “Sorry dude.” Donnie looked vaguely surprised by his apology, at least until he added, “So does that mean I’m literally chasing some tail here?”

Ignoring this, April said, “Come on, I’m starving. Let’s finish dinner.”

* * *

 

APRIL

“Do you need any other textbooks?” Donnie asked from his place seated in front of his laptop.

April compared her booklist to the order and shook her head. “That’s it for this semester!” She felt vaguely guilty while she watched Donnie put in his card number. She still wasn’t sure how he had opened a bank account when he didn’t exist on paper, but she could only assume the government had compromised somewhere in their deal.

“There we go, they should arrive before semester starts,” he said as he rolled his chair over to the desk she was sitting on. “What’s the matter?” he asked as he stood in front of her and put his hands on her waist.

“It just feels wrong, spending so much of someone else’s money.”

“April, since I first set eyes on you five years ago, I haven’t stopped being crazy about you. I’m sure that I want you to have all this no matter what happens, so don’t feel guilty about accepting it,” he replied gently.

April automatically fell back on her psychic powers to examine his true feelings. His sincerity and certainty was like a wall of iron. She leant against his plastron because she knew he liked feeling her curled up against it, and let the waves of adoration wash over her consciousness.

“I’ll try,” she finally murmured.

Donnie laughed softly and rested his head on top of hers. “So, only two weeks until you’re back in school.”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “I think I’m going to head to bed early,” she added with a small yawn.

She could feel Donnie wondering about their sleeping arrangements. The largest room in the apartment was set up to be his lab and work station, so they only had one proper bedroom between the three of them.

“I think we can all fit in that bed,” she mumbled.

“Uh, would Casey be all right with that?”

“Why wouldn’t he be? He knows what he agreed to when he said he’d date both of us,” she added. “I can feel he’s fine with it.”

“All right then.”

The three of them spent some time bumping elbows in front of the bathroom mirror as they got ready for bed. Casey was the first to disappear into the bedroom. April dressed down to her pyjamas while Donnie self-consciously scrubbed at himself in the shower.

Immediately realising why this was, April covered a smile with her hand. “Donnie, you don’t smell like the sewer anymore, just come to bed,” she said before leaving the room.

She crawled into bed next to Casey, and smiled slightly when he turned to look at her. “Hey, is Donnie…?” he began to ask with a slightly concerned look.

“He’s coming, just trying to minimise the sewer ‘stank’,” she replied quickly.

He looked relieved and smiled back. “Oh, ok. I have training tomorrow. I’m hoping to impress Coach more,” he added.

“I’m sure he’ll be done soon,” she replied, before realising the very ninja they were talking about was standing in the bedroom doorway.

“Don’t worry Casey, plenty of time for your beauty sleep,” he said shortly before turning out the light and joining them under the covers.

“Most excellent,” Casey answered, seeming to decide to just take the ribbing.

April smiled softly. They would all get there eventually, she could feel it. She snuggled into the warm body in front of her, and put a hand over the cooler one that was now resting on her waist. “Good night."


End file.
